sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Treed
Treed is the 13th episode of Sailor Moon R. It was preceded by Secret Garden and followed by Serena Times Two. Plot Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus try to fight through the Doom Tree's vines and enter the apartment. The Doom Tree has Serena wrapped up in its vines, and traps Darien as well. Alan and Ann argue over who the Doom Tree should take energy from, as they love Serena and Darien, respectively. Sailor Mars senses the Doom Tree wants them to help it. It attacks them with acid, which is frozen by Sailor Mercury, but injures Luna first. They enter the elevator and arrive at the area to confront Alan and Ann. Sailor Mars attacks with a Mars Firebird Strike, but Alan and Ann destroy it with their forcefield. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus attack, but Alan and Ann blast them before they can finish. Serena and Darien are released by the Doom Tree and Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, revealing her true identity to Alan and Ann. Sailor Moon protects Darien, who now remembers fighting the Negaverse, and Alan begins to see that what he and Ann are doing is wrong. However, Ann doesn't listen and continues to attack them, having gone into a berserker state, not caring who she attacks as long as she wins in the end. The Moonlight Knight appears, but Ann blasts him into a wall of the Doom Tree and he disappears. The Doom Tree suddenly attacks and whips Alan with one of its vines. This snaps Ann out of her frenzy when she sees it try to stab him, but she jumps in front of him and is stabbed by the Doom Tree, mortally wounding her. Before dying, Ann tells him that she now knows what love is and that he was the only one she really loved. The Doom Tree then tries to kill Alan after Ann took the previous attack, but Sailor Moon tells it to stop, which it does, mere moments before delivering the deadly strike. The Doom Tree then speaks to everyone and tells them that back on its home planet, it was called the Tree of Life, and all the people on the planet were good, until they were corrupted by the Negaverse and did not know love. They soon destroyed themselves, except Alan and Ann. The reason that the energy they absorbed did not work was because the Doom Tree needed love energy to survive. The Doom Tree asks Sailor Moon to heal it, and she uses Moon Scepter Elimination. The Moonlight Knight returns and reveals his true identity to be Darien. He was really the part of Darien's mind that wanted to protect Serena. While Sailor Moon mentions that Darien is lying on the ground next to her, the Moonlight Knight mentions that after the battle against Queen Beryl, Darien lost his memories. Now that those memories have returned, the Moonlight Knight's services are no longer needed, and he merges with Darien again. When the light disappears, the Doom Tree appears to be destroyed, but is really just a glowing sapling that Alan can start over with. The Doom Tree also brings Ann back to life. Alan and Ann leave with the Doom Tree, and the Sailor Scouts know that this time will be better for them. Notes *The true identity of the Moonlight Knight and the story behind the Doom Tree are revealed. *Final appearance of Alan, Ann, and the Doom Tree. *The Moonlight Knight's mention of the battle against Queen Beryl and Darien's memories getting erased reference the Season 1 finale Day of Destiny. Category:Sailor Moon R episodes